In general, a shower curtain mounting system is preferred to have a beautiful appearance and to be easy to assemble and mount. In addition, houses in highly populated areas often do not offer shower areas in uniform sizes or dimensions. Occasionally the opposing walls, where the shower rods are to be mounted, are not necessarily parallel to each other. It is important to design a shower rod that can fit various sizes of shower spaces and still meet all the other requirements.
Recently curved shower rods have become widely used because they direct the shower curtains away from the shower space, effectively increasing the space of the shower area.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,069,508 discloses a movable curved shower rod, having the rod extendable in length. But the mounting system taught by U.S. Pat. No. 8,069,508 is rather complicated, involving more than a dozen parts.
A simpler, yet, versatile shower rod system, which can fit in various shower areas is needed.